Bulan Purnama di Padang Lavender
by ariesassy
Summary: setiap malam purnama, maka kesempatan itulah Hinata dapat bertemu dengan Naruto sang kekasih hatinya di padang lavender tepat tengah malam. dan malam purnama kali ini menjadi saksi pertautan hati mereka yang sempat terpisah oleh dimensi ruang dan waktu.


moshi-moshi!

ini adalah fanfict perdana milik tsuki hime.. ^o^

dibaca ya, terus diriview flame (tapi jangan kejam amat yak!)

here we go

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI (CHARA) TSUKI HIME (STORY)**

**WARNING : OOC, MISSTYPO (JAGA2, MAKSUD GAK JELAS, GAJE, 3RD POV, DWWL (DAN WARNING2 LAINNYA)  
><strong>

**DON'T LIKE PLEASE GIVE REVIEW (?)  
><strong>

BULAN PURNAMA DI PADANG LAVENDER

Malam ini adalah malam purnama. Malam yang begitu sempurna.

Malam ini kau akan bertemu dengannya. Pertemuan yang langka, bukan?

Kau menuggu semua orang di rumah terbuai dalam mimpi mereka. Layaknya pencuri, kau mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang-gerbang kebahagiaanmu. Sedikit gemetar ketika kau memasukkan kunci ke lubang, namun hatimu merengek tak sabar.

Perlahan kau membuka pintu yang sedikit lapuk itu.

Berdecit.

Kau mulai berlari dengan sepatu Nike putih kesayanganmu. Melewati jalan pintas-semak belukar. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di dahimu, mengalir lembut ke pelipismu lalu pipimu. Bahkan matamu ikut merasakan perih saat bulir keringat itu melewati kedua bola mata lavendermu.

Kau tetap berlari.

Tibalah kau di bukit belakang rumahmu. Kau menghempaskan tubuh mungilmu di pelukan padang bunga lavender. Terasa empuk. Tak lupa, angin yang berhembus turut serta menjadi selimutmu. Menghapus semua peluhmu.

Kau terengah-engah.

Dan kau menikmati setiap hembusan nafasmu.

Mungkin kau telah membuang setengah jam hanya untuk mengembalikan ritme nafasmu. Wajahmu begitu pucat, bahkan bibirmu mulai memutih. Wajar saja, malam ini kau sedang demam tinggi.

Kau berusaha untuk duduk. Merapatkan jaketmu- berusaha menghalau angin jahat yang mulai menyusup pori-pori kulitmu. Kau merasakan dingin yang menjalar cepat di seluruh tubuhmu. Padahal kau tahu, keningmu panas sekali. Kau peluk kedua lututmu. Terasa lebih baik.

Mata lavendermu lantas menatap angkasa. Melihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Persis seperti yang kau lupa kau memandang teman bulan-ribuan bintang yang berkelap-kelip seperti lilin.

Terdengar jelas suara serigala yang mengaung lantang. Waktunya telah tiba dan kau tersenyum kecil. Kau telah siap. Siap membuka catatan demi catatan kecil bersamanya yang tersimpan rapi di sudut otakmu.

Roll film itu mulai berputar.

Matamu menatap ke salah satu bintang yang letaknya jauh dari sang rembulan. Kau jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Di malam yang persis-malam purnama. Tampak jelas rona merah yang menjalar hangat di pipimu saat menatap dua bola mata biru langitnya. Bergetar hebat saat menjabat tangan kekar nan hangat miliknya.

Berpindah ke bintang sebelahnya. Kau kembali teringat saat pertemuanmu yang kedua dengannya. Masih di waktu yang sama-malam purnama. Kalian terdiam. Canggung. Lidahmu kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang tertimbun di otakmu. Kau lebih memilih untuk menunduk. Kau melakukan hal itu karena takut untuk melakukan hal konyol yang tak kau sadari saat menatap mata biru langitnya.

Ya, matanya dapat menghipnotismu. Dan kau sadar akan hal itu.

Malam purnma berikutnya, kau bertemu lagi dengannya. Masih dengan aksi tutup mulut kalian. Tapi malam ini berbeda dengan malam purnama lainnya. Kau mulai berani untuk melakukan permainan isyrat dengannya. Tentu saja kau berisyarat dengan bola mata lavendermu. Berusaha mencari pengakuan bahwa kau ada. Ya, ada disampingnya.

Pertemuan di malam purnama itu terus berlanjut. Tapi kau menelan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Dia berpamitan. Dia berkata ingin pergi dari kota kelahirannya demi meraih cita-citanya. Dan kau hanya bisa diam. Berusaha untuk merelakan walaupun kau tahu itu sulit. Sangat.

Dan.. ah iya, di pertemuan malam purnama terakhir. Hujan sangat lebat. Langit seolah-olah menggantikan dirimu yang bersedih. Kau memilih untuk tetap tinggal di kamarmu tanpa melihat dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya, malam itu benar-benar kesempatan terakhirmu untuk melihatnya tersenyum.

Dia meninggal malam itu.

Bus yang ia tumpangi tergelincir masuk jurang. Lalu remuk tak berbentuk saat menghantam kerasnya batu kali. kau juga tahu dimana letak duduknya saat itu-tepat dibelakang sopir. Kau bergetar saat melihat wajah orang yang kau kagumi berubah menjadi orang yang tak kau kenal sama sekali. Tapi ada satu bukti bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang kau kagumi...

Wristband pemberianmu.

Air mata lembut mengalir deras di pipimu. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya kau menangisi hal yang sama. Cepat-cepat kau seka air bening yang meleleh di mata lavendermu. Kau tahu mengapa harus kau hapus air matamu itu. Tentu saja karena dia pernah berkata tak ingin melihat mata lavender indahmu ternodai oleh warna merah saat kau menangis.

Kini matamu tertuju pada rembu8lan yang bulat sempurna itu. Kau mulai berfatamorgana. Seolah-olah rembulan itu adalah oase di padang gurun.

Matamu mulai membayangkan rambut jabrik kuning cerah lalu matanya yang berwarna biru langit, hidungnya yang mancung hingga bibirnya yang tersenyum padamu. Yak, malam ini rembulan berhasil memantulkan cahaya matahari yang begitu menyilaukan di siang hari.

Dia adalah mataharimu.

Terpisah ruang dan waktu.

Sulit menggapainya. Menyisakan bayangan semu.

Kau menutup mata rapat-rapat. Menyembunyikan keindahan bola mata lavendermu dalam kurungan kelopak mata. Jemari tanganmu memeluk boneka rubah pemberiannya sebelum pergi. Kau memeluknya begitu erat hingga jahitan di lehernya terputus, menampakkan isi di dalam boneka rubah kecil itu. Tapi kau hanya bisa terdiam, mencari pembenaran atas apa yang kau lakukan tiap malam purnama. Menunggunya.

Terlintas di benakmu sebuah catatan kecil di buku diarymu. Secarik puisi 1 bait yang tak pernah sampai kepada laki-laki yang kau kagumi. Namun kini, hatimu mulai menggumamkan kata per kata puisi bermajas itu layaknya mantera.

_Kenangan yang mengambang,_

_Asa yang retak,_

_Dan aku meminta kepada angin yang berhembus,_

_Awan yang berarak,_

_Juga kepada langit yang menjadi latar kita berdua, untuk menyampaikan sebuah pesan.._

"_Apa kabar kakak?"_

Bernostalgia dengan rembulan membuatmu kacau.

Mendadak ribuan kunang-kunang menghampirimu. Berkerumun, berkoordinasi, membentuk sebuah formasi yang tak pernah kau duga. Kunang-kunang itu mulai membentuk lekuk-lekuk wajahnya yang tampan dengan sangat detail, dada bidangnya yang hangat, kedua tangan kekarnya dan yang terakhir kakinya yang tinggi semampai.

Kau tercekat. Kau merasakan hawa keberadaannya. Dia memelukmu secara tiba-tiba. Begitu erat-begitu hangat. Namun kau tak mencoba sedikitpun untuk membuka matamu. Kau begitu takut kalau ini hanyalah mimpi semu. Pengharapan kosong yang mencapai klimaks. Khayalan sia-sia.

"Aku datang hime-chan." Ujarnya lirih. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambut biru kehitaman milikmu. Lantas kau berani membuka matamu. Ah tidak,

Kau membelalakkan mata lavendermu.

"Na – Na - Naruto-kun!" serumu kaget bercampur bahagia. Terselip rasa gugup yang menjalar cepat ke seluruh tubuhmu. Mengalahkan keningmu yang makin panas. Bahkan angin jahat tak mampu membendung kebahagiaanmu yang meluap-luap.

Dia mulai mengecup keningmu begitu lama hingga tak tersadar ia melelehkan air matanya. Selesai itu, dia memandang mata lavendermu dalam-dalam. Kau tampak salah merona merah membuatmu begitu manis.

Menggemaskan.

Sedetik kemudian dia melumat lembut bibir pucatmu. Kau tak berusaha menghindar atau melawannya. Kau bahkan berani membalasnya. Walaupun terlihat jelas wajahmu tak ubahnya dengan tomat busuk.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, hime-chan." Ujarnya setelah itu. Menarik tanganmu agar kau mau berdiri. Sedetik kemudian matamu membulat tak percaya. Kau merasakan shock yang luar biasa.

Kehangatan yang kau peroleh telah hilang. Hawa dingin menguar dari pori-pori tubuhmu. Kakimu tak lagi menjejak tanah.

-000-

Pagi harinya, langit terlihat sangat cerah walaupun kadang-kadang sekelompok awan kumulus berarak menutup pancaran bahagia dari sang mentari. Akan tetapi, di pinggiran kota kelahiranmu ada satu rumah yang terlihat begitu ramai. Kau tahu rumah siapa itu. Kediaman keluarga Hyuuga bukan?

Kau tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun putih nan sederhana. Layaknya putri tidur, kau tertidur di peti kayu itu untuk selamanya. Tak akan tebangun lagi.

Banyak teman sekolahmu datang ke rumahmu. Memberikan penghormatan yang terakhir kepadamu. Sakura-teman baikmu sekaligus teman baik lelaki yang kagumi terisak di pelukan Sasuke. Tampaknya Sakura mengalami kesedihan yang sama saat orang yang kau kagumi itu meninggal dunia. Terlebih, sudah banyak cerita yang kau ukir bersama Sakura. Tentu sulit untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Berbeda dengan Hiashi Hyuuga- ayahmu hanya bisa terdiam melihat dirimu terbujur kaku dalam peti kayu. Namun di dalam hatinya, beliau menangis, meranung, bahkan mengutuk Kami-sama karena telah mengambil 2 wanita yang berharga baginya. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika mengusap rambut biru kehitaman milikmu yang tergerai lurus indah. Beliau tak kuasa untuk menahan kepedihan ini.

Hanabi – adikmu satu-satunya yang paling kau sayangi menangis tersedu-sedu hingga ia sulit bernafas dan mengalami cegukan karena ia terus memanggil namamu berharap kau akan bangun. Suaranya menjadi parau. Ia tak peduli, yang dia inginkan hanyalah kau segera bangun dari mimpi panjangmu lalu mengajaknya bermain. Seperti hari kemarin.

Ah ya, sepupumu yang dingin. Neji Hyuuga. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah memeluk Hanabi dengan erat. Mengelus rambut panjang hitam Hanabi dengan harapan Hanabi mau berhenti menangis. Namun ia tak yakin apakah stoic facenya masih bisa bertahan melihat sepupu yang sudah ia anggap adik sekaligus ibunya ini terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Tentu sekarang batinnya sangat tersiksa.

Ia gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu.

Akhirnya dirimu telah menyatu dengan tanah. Dan dengan begitu, kau telah resmi menjadi tetangga bagi Naruto-kun. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja bisa, nisanmu saja bersebelahan dengan nisannya.

Bagus kan? Seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Tak terpisahkan walaupun ajal menjemput kalian.

Kau-arwahmu tentu saja, berusaha untuk berbicara dengan mereka bertiga yang masih tinggal di makammu. Kau mengatakan bahwa mereka tak perlu lagi menangis karena kau sekarang telah bahagia. Bahagia bisa bersama dengan Naruto-kun.

Kau dan Naruto-kun saling berpegangan tangan. Tersenyum ke arah mereka yang sibuk menatap langit-menatap bayangan kalian berdua.

Kalian pergi ke nirwana ditemani dengan langit cerah.

FIN

NYEEEHH, KALIAN TAU GAK NIH MAKSUD CERITA? PASTI KAGAK YA? -"

MAKSUDNYA TUH YANG PERGI KE PADANG LAVENDER CUMAN ROHNYA HINATA (INGET HINATA DEMAM DI CERITANYA?), DAN HINATA GAK SADAR ITU.

TRUS PERGI KE PADANG LAVENDER ITU KEBIASAAN HINATA SETELAH NARUTO MENINGGAL, DIA SELALU MELIHAT BULAN PURNAMA SEBAGAI NARUTO.

ISTILAHNYA EUFORIA IMAGINASI.

AT LAST, REVIEW PLEASE *PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU! DITABOK*


End file.
